


The Twice Blessed Children

by CosmicBlossom



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Baby chris, Chris doesn't die, Dark orbs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Time Travel, Evil Wyatt, Gideon is a jerk, Hurt/Comfort, Paige being a good aunt, Phoebe being the middle sister, Piper and Leo's A+ parenting, The elders are jerks, They get better, They're bad people at first, Toddler Wyatt, Twice Blessed Chris, Twice Blessed Wyatt, Wyatt being a good big brother, chris needs a hug, many more tags, phoebe being a good aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBlossom/pseuds/CosmicBlossom
Summary: Chris is struggling to save his brother from turning evil while also having to live with his family who are dead in the future. They hate him and think him to be evil, something he can't handle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season six with a little more love for our dear Chris because he doesn't get enough. I hope you all enjoy this story and every chapter in it.

"I'm sorry" said Chris as he orbs out.

"I can't believe him!" screamed Piper as she made her way to the attic. She never really trusted Chris but now she was on full alert, if she ever saw him again she'd blow him back to the future. "Piper wait!" said Phoebe as she rushed after her sister. "What are you doing?" asked Paige wondering why they going to the attic. "I'm going to look for a way to vanquish Chris!" said Piper as she made her was to the Book of Shadows. "Wait let's think about this. We can't just vanquish him." said Phoebe.

"And why not?! Don't tell me you actually believe what he said about Wyatt!" screamed Piper as she continued her task. "No honey but we can't just vanquish him without answers." said Paige.

"He is a liar. He won't give any answers. We cannot trust him, can't you see he's evil!?" screamed Piper losing patience with her sisters. Can't they see that Chris is out to get Wyatt, for all they know he's the one after her baby. Quickly seeing that he wasn't in the book, Piper called for the only other source of information she could think of. "LEO! LEO GET YOUR ELDER A** DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Just as she was about to call again the room glowed with the familiar blue orbs taking the form of Leo. "Blessed be" he said.

Meanwhile in the year 2026. . . .

Wyatt was sitting in his room pondering a new way to get his brother to understand that there is no good or evil just power. He wants Chris to join him more than anything he just has to make him see that the only thing that matters is power. Just as he started to think about their last meeting he felt it. . . .utter sadness, pain and hopelessness. He couldn't possibly be feeling this so the only other explanation would be. . . . . 'Chris but how, he's been blocking me since he left unless something has happened to him. But what would make him feel like this?' Just then he felt a sudden jolt of pain run through his chest 'Chris is in trouble, I have to get to him.' He thinks as he quickly orbs to the manor.

Back in 2003. . . .

"Piper I really think we should think this through." said Phoebe trying to reason with her enraged sister. "What if he's telling the truth? Could you really live with yourself if Wyatt did turn evil and you didn't do everything you could to prevent it. Which includes accepting Chris' help." said Paige.

"How can you even be considering Wyatt turning evil. He is the twice-blessed" said Leo. "I would never let him turn evil! Never!" screamed Piper. "We know that but this is the future we are talking about, we don't know what happens, now I'm not saying I fully trust Chris but we should at least consider what he's saying." reasoned Paige.

"NO" said Piper and Leo at the same time. Just as they were about to argue more a portal in the form of a triquetra opened and out stepped a man with blond hair, familiar blue eyes, clad in black. They could easily recognize the man right away however his appearance confused them.

"Wyatt?" asked Piper cautiously. "Hello mother." he says coldly. He's so dark and cold. Piper couldn't believe her eyes, how could her sweet son turn into something like this? Was she a bad mother? "Where is Chris?" Wyatt asks looking around. Why wasn't his brother here? "I kicked him out, I was just working on a way to vanquish him before you came." stated Piper coldly. "WHAT?!" What the heck was wrong with her? How could she possibly want to vanquish her son? "What has he told you about the future?" he asked. "Next to nothing, he said that he was here to save you, that he was a whitelighter. He only just now told us about you supposedly becoming evil. He said that you are obsessed with power that you said that's the only thing that matters." said Paige.

"He hasn't told you who he is?" asked Wyatt. "No not really. He said his name is Chris Perry but other than that he's only said that saying anymore will have future consequences." said Phoebe. He couldn't figure it out, why hadn't Chris told them? A better question, how did their mother recognize him but not Chris? As she observed him she could tell that he was angry with them and frustrated with Chris. But somewhere there was a lot of love for Chris however she couldn't figure out why. "Call him." said Wyatt. "Why, he's evil. He was trying to get me to bind your powers, he lied to us about why he was here and that he was half witch and he also manipulated us." said Piper angrily. "CALL HIM NOW!!" demanded Wyatt coldly. Piper was shocked with his coldness towards them. She couldn't believe that this was the same baby that was currently taking a nap in his nursery. "Chris!" yelled Piper. They waited a few minutes but nothing happened. "Chris, we need to talk to you." called Phoebe. But still he didn't come. Finally Piper lost her temper, she already hate him but now he had the gall to ignore them. "CHRISTOPHER PERRY YOU GET YOUR A** DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR WE WILL SUMMON YOU!!!" Piper angrily screamed.

Still nothing happened, at this point Wyatt was starting to worry, Chris would never ignore their mother when she talked like that. He was about to try and sense Chris when he felt pain. When he got here he couldn't feel anything which meant the block was back up but now it's down again which means Chris was weak. He could feel pain, fear and weakness. Quickly sensing where he was, Wyatt orbed to get his brother.

They watched in shock as Wyatt orbed away. "His orbs are black." said Leo in disbelief. "Well we have no choice but to believe Chris now. But why'd he orb so suddenly?" asked Paige.

With Wyatt. . . .

He reformed in front of a cave with two demons guarding the opening. Quickly killing the guards he entered the cave and tried to locate his brother. There were demons crowding around what looked like a cage that had a bed in the middle of it. The occupant of the bed was what stole his attention. 'Chris.' His brother lay in the bed, he had blood all over him, pouring from the wounds on his torso and chest. Beside the bed loomed a demon holding an athame that he was constantly stabbing Chris with. The sight enraged him. He was soon killing all of the demons that were watching and cheering with each stab. Seeing this the demon in the cage quickly registered the threat and stabbed Chris in the chest. With that last strike he tried to escape but didn't get far as he was killed before he could shimmer. Quickly breaking open the cage door, Wyatt ran over to Chris.

"Chris!" said Wyatt as he got to his brother's side. Chris was bleeding from each wound on his chest and his stomach. It looked like the demon wanted to mainly torture Chris because there were mainly cuts on his chest with the exception of the one stab wound, all of the stab wounds were on his stomach. "Wy. . .what are. . . . . you doing. . . .here?" asked Chris weakly. "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to save you." said Wyatt as he unstrapped Chris from the bed and scooped him into his arms. Wyatt didn't miss the whimper that Chris let slip at the sudden movement, this making him even angrier at the demons. With this he quickly orbed back to the Manor.


	2. Just hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt brings Chris back to the manor to be treated but was this a good idea considering Chris, Piper and Leo's bad relationship with each other. Will Piper and Leo put aside their differences and help Chris or will they continue to be clueless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end note of the last chapter was wrong, sorry please don't kill meeeeeeee! This chapter will feature them going to magic school.

“I still don’t trust him, he could be the one that turns Wyatt evil” said Leo. “But then why come back here to ‘save him’ and change the future?” asked Paige. “Obviously he was lying.” said Piper matter of factually. “He wasn’t” says Phoebe. “How would you know, I thought you couldn’t get anything off of him?” said Leo while Piper glared at Phoebe. “I don’t have to be an empath to know when someone is being truthful. I could see it in his eyes, Chris wasn’t lying.”

Just as soon as Piper and Leo were about to respond black orbs cut them off. As they looked they could see Wyatt carrying someone. As soon as he formed he rushed over to the couch in the attic to lay Chris down. “Wyatt what-” asked Leo before he was cut off by Wyatt. “Heal now, talk later!” yelled Wyatt frantically. Leo seeing the condition Chris was in complied with his son’s wishes. He let the healing glow spread over the wounds however he quickly realized that they weren’t healing. “What’s wrong?” demanded Wyatt. “I don’t know I can’t heal him.” said Leo. “The athame. . .it must have been cursed! That means he can’t be healed by magic.” said Wyatt angrily. “Then we have to treat these wounds ourselves   
The quicker the better, he’s losing too much blood as it is” said Leo. With that the sisters, Leo and Future Wyatt all scrambled to get what they needed and treat Chris’ wounds. As time went on Wyatt could feel his brother’s life ebbing away with each minute without treatment.

“Chris just hold on a little longer, you can do that can’t you?” Wyatt whispered into his brothers ear. Upon hearing his older brothers voice Chris’ eyes fluttered open. “Wy?” he asked weakly. “Yeah it’s me Chris.” he said while grabbing his brothers hand. “Listen, the demon stabbed you with a cursed blade, you know what that means right?” he asked to which  
Chris only nodded. “We’re going to treat your wounds and they’re going to have to heal the normal way but I need you to hold on ok.” Chris nodded again, it seemed that’s all he had the strength to do. Suddenly he began coughing, blood spilling out the corner of his mouth. His eyes began to close as his breathing became more shallow. “Chris? Chris, wake up. Open your eyes, Chris please!” said Wyatt as he shook Chris. “Come on don’t do this to me. Not now!” cried Wyatt. Leo turned from what he was doing at the sound of his son’s broken plea, he still couldn’t figure out why Wyatt seemed to care about Chris so much. He then saw how much worse Chris’ condition  
had gotten. “We might have to take him to magic school, they’ll be able to help.” said Leo as he looked at Chris. With that Wyatt scooped Chris into his arms and they all orbed to magic school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature magic school and Gideon and a big reveal of a rather big secret.


	3. How could you?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Wyatt ranting at Piper for her and the sister's treatment of his little brother, of their family. He's revealed Chris' secret and with this comes new found love in the hearts of the charmed ones but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the other one and will be a little more exciting at least I hope that's how it is for you all. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

As soon as they reformed in magic school they were instantly meant with Sigmund, Gideon’s assistant. “What happened?” he asked as he walked up to them. “Demons got to him.” said Leo. “And who is this” asked Sigmund pointing to Wyatt. “This is my son Wyatt, he and Chris are both from the future.” explained Leo. “I see" said Sigmund. Just then Gideon walked out of his office to be greeted with the sight of the sisters standing behind Leo who was next to a man holding the girls whitelighter in his arms. Sigmund was in front of them talking to Leo as the man holding Chris seemed to be getting irritated. “Hello Leo, girls, and who might you be?” asked Gideon. “I am Wyatt.” Wyatt said irritably. “I see, your from the future as well. What happened to Chris?” inquired Gideon.

“Demons got to him. They strapped him on to a bed in a cage while a demon stabbed him with a cursed athame.” said Wyatt angrily. “Now if you don’t mind my brother is dying and and you all are doing nothing but talking! Is there a room I can put him in so he can receive the help he needs?!” yelled Wyatt not realizing that he spilled Chris’ secret. Everyone stared at him in shock. “BROTHER?!” screamed the sisters and Leo. “You mean to say that Chris is your younger brother?” asked Gideon.

"Yes he is, I don’t know why our family couldn’t figure out from looking at him, especially since you all seemed to have recognized me but I do have a faint idea as to why he didn’t want to tell you and it has nothing to do with future consequences.” said Wyatt as he looked at his parents and aunts shocked and guilty faces. Now as they looked at Chris they saw the similarities. He looked like piper but had Leo’s eyes like his brother did. They couldn’t believe how blind they were, they treated him so horribly. How would he ever forgive them? “We’ll have to talk about this later my brother is DYING!” screamed Wyatt and with that Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Sigmund and Gideon jumped into action.

They got Chris into a room in the medical part of magic school, he was quickly stripped of his shirt in order to get a better view of the wounds. The room filled with a gasp at all of the wounds and the scars on his body. The wounds on his stomach were stitched but there was a debate about the stab wound on his chest. “It’s still bleeding heavily, we need to stitch it.” said a panicked Sigmund. “He’s bleeding from the mouth, the athame must have punctured one of his lungs, we need to get that treated first.” said Leo. They had put Chris on a ventilator to help him breathe then he was taken to another room where Leo and a few other people would operate.  
It was 4 and a half hours later that they came out, the surgery was a success. “He lost a lot of blood.” said Leo. “I’ll give him some.” said Wyatt. He was soon sitting with Chris, watching as his blood went into Chris’ arm. They said that he was in a coma and that he couldn’t breathe without help yet. ‘He’s so pale, looks so vulnerable like he used to.’ thought Wyatt. “How is he, any change?” asked Piper. She was still getting her head wrapped around the fact that Chris was her son, Wyatt’s little brother.

“No change, what makes you care all of a sudden? Finally accepted that Chris is your son?” asked Wyatt snidely. “Wyatt. . . .I know you’re upset with the way we treated Chris-” started Piper. “I’m not upset. . . .I’m p***ed off! How could you not recognize him, but you could recognize me so very quickly? Were you just not paying attention to him, did you not even try to look at him closely?!” said Wyatt as his voice got louder and louder. “. . . . . .Your right, we treated him like garbage. As he once said to us, we treated him like he was the new source of all evil. We treated worse than we have ever treated any demon.” said Piper with shame. “You know the doctor told me something that I find pretty interesting. Did you know that Chris is malnourished, dehydrated and physically as well as mentally exhausted?” Wyatt asked cynically. Piper was shocked. She thought back to her time with Chris and tried to remember if she ever fed him. Upon finding nothing she began to cry, how could she be that cruel to him. Even though she didn’t know he was her son she couldn’t believe that she would even treat another person’s son like that. “So let me ask you this,” continued Wyatt as his anger continued to rise. “Did you ever even feed him? Did you ask if he was hungry? Did you ask if he was sleeping okay? Did you check to make sure that he wasn’t overworking himself? Did you even TRY TO TAKE CARE OF HIM?!” yelled Wyatt. With every word Piper continue to cry until finally she was sobbing. “Did you at least try to help him? Tell me that you, aunt Paige, aunt Phoebe and even Leo tried to help him.” said Wyatt. “. . . . . . .” Not getting a response, Wyatt became even angrier. “You mean to tell me that he came here to save me, your son and nephew and yet you, the Charmed Ones, THE SUPPOSED PARAGONS OF GOOD COULDN’T TRY TO HELP HIM ANYWAY YOU COULD?!” screamed Wyatt. “We thought he was just being neurotic, we had lives that we wanted to get back to and at the time we all thought that Chris was here to ruin that.” said Piper lamely. “WHAT??!! He came back to save me. His older brother, your son. I don’t care that you didn’t know about him at the time! Being neurotic is something both he and I inherited from you! Yet you still couldn’t figure out that he was your son!” said Wyatt incredulously. “And ‘your own lives!’ Were you all so selfish that you couldn’t take some time out of your 'lives’ to help him protect me!! I don’t care if he was a stranger, he was here to help YOU protect ME AND YOU COULDN’T PUT YOUR LIVES ON HOLD FOR THAT??????!!!!!!”

At this point Wyatt was beyond livid with his family, he just wanted to be alone with his little brother. “I want to be with my brother. . . . . .alone” said Wyatt at which Piper quickly left the room to find Leo and her sisters. After calming down a little he thought whether he should drag Chris back to the future or stay with him in the past. . . .Chris was so stubborn why couldn’t he understand that there was no good or evil, nothing turned him evil. With the way their family treated him, Wyatt concluded that it wasn’t safe for Chris to stay here alone. With those thoughts he knew he had a decision to make. After briefly squeezing Chris’ hand to let him know he wasn’t alone, Wyatt laid his head on his brother’s arm and drifted off to sleep while making his decision. That was how Sigmund found him, asleep on Chris’ arm holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter was long but not as long as it could've been. Anyway the next chapter will show mostly Wyatt alone with an unconscious Chris featuring his thoughts on his little brother.


	4. Wyatt's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After blowing up at his mother about the treatment that Chris received while in the past, Wyatt takes time to think about what he's going to do. Meanwhile, Piper and her sisters think about all that's happened in the past day and before and determine that they have a lot to make up for. Wyatt on the other hand has made up his mind and let's just say that the Charmed Ones should be very wary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait got caught up with things dealing with school and life in general. But nevermind that here's another chapter. Enjoy!!

Piper was quickly walking down the hallway looking for her sisters and Leo. After her talk with Wyatt, she knew that they had a lot to talk about especially after finding out Chris's identity. She still couldn't believe that Wyatt was evil but after seeing him she knew she could no longer deny it. He was so cold to everyone but Chris. Before knowing who Chris was she was angered at how Wyatt valued Chris over them but now she knew why. Chris is his little brother, her youngest son from the future here to stop Wyatt from turning evil. She felt guilty after they had constantly harassed him for the truth he had given it and his reward was their anger and mistrust. She kicked him out of the manor, his home. She couldn't hold back the tears at this thought. Ever since he had gotten here they had dismissed him and even insulted borderline bullied him, how could he ever forgive them?

In the Library. . . . .

Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were sitting silently in the chairs lost in their own thoughts. Leo was thinking about how he had threatened and nearly killed Chris. His own son, how did he not see it he looks just like Piper with Prue’s hardworking and responsible personality, Phoebe’s ability to give advice and guide, Paige’s sarcasm and his pacifist nature. How could he be so blind?

Phoebe thought about all they said to him and what they did. Wyatt seemed so angry with them back at the manor but she couldn’t figure out why. Why was he choosing Chris over his family? But he wasn’t he was just angry that his little brother was kicked out of his home. That his family treated him like they did and that they didn’t help him.

Paige was thinking something along the line of ‘I have another nephew!’ She was excited but on the other hand, she was buried deep in guilt thinking about the way they had all treated him. Granted they didn't know but that doesn't excuse treating a human being like that. Then she thought about Piper, poor Piper just found out that she had been treating her youngest like something worse than a demon for the past months to a year. She felt bad and knew that Piper probably felt worse considering that she is Chris’ mother. Poor Piper.

At that exact moment, Piper comes into the library with red puffy eyes. Upon her arrival, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige rush over to her. “Piper, what happened?” asked Leo, he couldn’t understand why she looked the way she did. Did something happen to Chris, or was it, Wyatt? He couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to Wyatt or Chris. “Did something happen? Is it Chris? Is he okay?” Leo fired off rapidly going into doctor mode ready to rush to Chris’ room and take care of it.

“No nothing happened. I just was talking to Wyatt that’s all. Leo, he was so cold to me and I can’t even blame him.” said Piper tears running down the cheek. “Leo the whole time Chris was here he hadn’t really been fed. He’s malnourished, dehydrated, and exhausted. He’s been working so hard and we haven’t helped.” she said through sobs. Paige and Phoebe were also in tears. Chris was not okay and they hadn’t even noticed. They let their hatred go too far and Chris had suffered. Taking all of that from his own family. Leo was shocked he had known about the blood loss and how Chris was comatose as well as intubated but he wasn’t informed of anything else. What had they done?

Just then Wyatt came in, he looked like he had just woken up however he also looked angry at all of them and with good reason. They didn’t know what to say other than to apologize however they couldn’t seem to get the words out.

“Don’t say anything. I have made a decision. Since I know Chris will be too stubborn to leave until he has completed his task, I will be staying at this time with him so I can make sure he doesn’t get himself killed. Since you all failed to take care of him, I will do it instead. It’s rather hard to believe that I can’t trust my own family with their youngest son and nephew” said Wyatt coldly. At this Piper had begun sobbing loudly with every word he said. “Please give us another chance Wyatt, we’ll be better. We’ll help him save you” pleaded Phoebe. “I don’t need saving but my brother will not admit that until he sees that nothing turned me,” said Wyatt. “Fine. . . .I can’t really take him away from you because he needs your help and you are our family. But I will be watching you and you will pay for what you have done to him.” Wyatt said coldly as he walked out of the Library.

“What are we going to do?” asked Paige. She really didn't like the last thing Wyatt had said and wasn't sure it was safe for him to stay at this time.

“We help Chris save Wyatt and help Wyatt take care of Chris,” said Phoebe. “We have to be better than we were with Chris especially with Wyatt here with him.” They all nodded their heads in agreement vowing to do all they can to help save Wyatt and to take better care of Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature more of Wyatt showing his love and concern toward his little brother. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I will try to update as soon as possible but no promises!


	5. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decision made and announced, Wyatt now sits at Chris' bedside and waits for any sign that his brother is still there, still with him even though he's not awake and snarking at Wyatt. Wyatt misses the banter that they had, misses his brother's warm glances and neurotic behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I know I made it seem like there would be a long gap in between chapters but, this story has 11 chapters on Wattpad so all I have to do is put them in Archive and Fanfiction.net so that everyone can read them. Please don't be mad...I thought I would only be working on this for one chapter but I really have nothing better to do so here it is, chapter 5. Enjoy!

Wyatt had gone back to Chris' room after leaving the library. Planning out how he would punish his family for their ignorance and treatment towards his brother. Upon entering the room he couldn't help the involuntary sob that escaped him when he saw his brother's lifeless features.

He had always remembered Chris being hyperactive, and defensive so to see him lifeless and so defenseless was heartbreaking for Wyatt. He soon reached the bed and took a seat, taking Chris's cold limp hand into his own.

"Chris. . . ." He had so many things to say to him but he couldn't figure out where to start. With the current situation, his anger over Chris' betrayal was now gone. In truth, he had really missed his little brother and all the things they did together. He had not been given a definite time for when Chris would wake up, one of the many things impacted by how serious his injuries were and still are.

"Chris. . .I let your secret slip, I honestly don't know how they couldn't figure out who you are just by looking at you but they know now. They didn't treat you right and so I gave them a piece of my mind or as you'd say, I yelled them into submission. I will be staying here to take care of you since they failed so miserably. Until you realize that I don't need saving and decide to join me." He could practically hear his brother calling him a big mouth and telling him that he would never join him. He didn't even know if his brother could hear him but he would keep talking anyway. He decided to leave off there since he still didn't know where to start.

At this point, Wyatt was dozing off on his brother's arm once again. He didn't fight it but uttered one more thing before blissful sleep took him. "Can you hear me, Chris? I'm here little brother, you aren't alone anymore."  
With that he allowed darkness to take him not realizing that he was being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about any mix-ups that happened when it came to this story but I am working on it. The next chapter shouldn't take on to be up if I keep updating this story today. Sorry for the really short chapter, I really thought it was longer than this. Chapter 6 contains Gideon's point of view and his thought on his new knowledge of who Chris is.


	6. Chapter 6: For the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Gideon's thoughts on the revelation about Chris being Wyatt's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope all of you wonderful people are staying safe and entertained. Here is chapter 6, it's a little short like the last chapter. Enjoy!

Gideon had been watching everything since finding out about Chris. He never would have guessed that the witchlighter from the future was in fact Piper and Leo's second son making him twice-blessed as well.

Wyatt wasn't the only danger, now he had to get rid of Chris as well. But Piper and Leo only had one son which means Chris hasn't been born yet. However, now that they know he is they are most likely going to conceive him especially if Wyatt tells them the conception date. If that's true then he'll have to wait until Chris is born and try to get rid of them both at the same time.

He would have to change his plan of attack. He could very well time it when Piper is in labor but he would have to get Leo and the sisters out of the way. The same would go for future Wyatt and Chris. Then a thought struck him...Chris is already in a coma he could easily keep him in the coma or just kill him. But Wyatt will most likely stay by his little brother's side.

He had a lot of planning to do and so little time. He has kept the elders oblivious to his plans but Leo will be different. He would get suspicious with some decisions and suggestions. Gideon had to be careful of what he says and does to keep his plans secret to all who would get in his way.

Now with this new development, he will have to be more careful. For now, he must keep his cover as one of the only elders to care for and help the Charmed Ones. He has to get rid of Chris and Wyatt for the greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little insight into what Gideon thinks about the whole Chris situation and how it will impact his plans for Wyatt. Chapter 7 will be back with Wyatt at Chris's bedside, begging him to open his eyes. Remember to stay safe and sane!

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter, Magic School will be featured along with the scheming Gideon.


End file.
